1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to anti-theft devices for portable equipment, and more particularly relates to a cable attachment device which may be used in combination with an anti-theft cable system for connecting one or more pieces of portable equipment to an anchor fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable desktop computer equipment has become increasingly powerful, the monetary value and importance to businesses and institutions using them has also increased. Other portable equipment, such as video cassette recorders, facsimile machines, and printers have also found many significant uses in businesses and institutions. Since such portable equipment can frequently be simply picked up and carried away in a matter of a few seconds, theft of portable equipment remains a serious problem.
Various types of anti-theft systems for tying down and connecting such portable equipment with heavy duty security cables have been developed. Such cable security systems typically include a steel cable and various attachment hardware to anchor the portable equipment to a work station which is relatively stationary. Typically, a cable attachment fixture is mounted to a portion of the surface of the equipment and to the surface of a work station by screw mounted fittings and/or adhesive plates, so as to not void manufacturer's warranties. Screw mounted fittings are typically attached to the equipment by using existing equipment screws. The security cable system is then attached to the screw mounted fitting on the equipment. Unfortunately, such original equipment screws are generally not very large or strong, and can frequently be quickly snapped off with a moderate use of force, resulting in a separation of the fitting from the equipment, and failure of the security system.
Cable attachment devices may also be mounted by adhesive to the portable equipment and to anchor fixtures. One prior art security device includes a metal base plate containing a cable attachment ring which is nonrotatably fixed to a center portion of the base plate. The cable attachment device is mounted to the equipment by a double-stick adhesive pad to provide a slightly flexible bond, which has been found to be superior to the relatively vulnerable, brittle bond which forms between two rigid surfaces.
Double-sided adhesive tape made from a spongy adhesive saturated material is commonly used to provide flexibility of an adhesive bond of a cable attachment mounting plate. However, in order to provide a strong enough bond so that the adhesive mount is not the weakest link in the security system, the surface area required for the adhesive plate may be as much as 33 square inches, which is frequently not available on many modern business machines. Such spongy, adhesive material is also easily cut, such as with a thin piano wire. One type of adhesive mount for a cable attachment device includes a number of cylindrical, cut resistant bodies extending from the equipment surface to the base plate of the attachment device. The cut resistant bodies are also secured to the equipment or anchor surface by adhesive, and have an enlarged conical base end to further prevent a cutting wire from sliding underneath the cut-resistant body. Other alternatives for preventing the relatively spongy adhesive material from being cut are nails or staples provided around the perimeter of the mounting plate.
There remains a need for a security cable mounting system which is sufficiently strong and relatively invulnerable to attack such that the security cable itself becomes the weakest part of the security system, even when used with portable equipment having as little as five square inches of available mounting surface.
It has been found that security cable mounting plates mounted with double sided adhesive material occasionally fall off of the equipment or anchor surface, when used in combination with a heavy duty cable. Such heavy cables can exert a substantial, constant pressure against the adhesive, resulting in an eventual failure of the adhesive. Stress on the adhesive can be exerted by the cable when the equipment that is secured by the cable is moved on the work surface, bending the cable, since a substantial amount of force can be generated by such a stiff, heavy duty cable. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cable attachment fitting which can be mounted with a relatively flexible, strong adhesive bond, and with a cable attachment fitting that is allowed to rotate freely relative to the plate and mounting surface to reduce stresses on the cable attachment mount.